Las Sílfides II: En Busca del Sagrado Grial
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Ojo para entender esta deben leer a primera pare primero ;) Han pasado ya años desde que Banshee fue eliminada, pero las aventuras aun no se acaban en el mundo mitológico, acompañen a nuestra protagonista en esta nueva aventura donde estarán nuestros viejos amigos, muchos nuevos personajes, nuevos villanos y por su puesto mas de SXS ;) ;9


**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, son del CLAMP.**

**Las sílfides II: En busca del Sagrado Grial**

**Prologo**

Todo era tranquilidad y paz en el bosque mitológico, las criaturas mágicas y los animales se trataban en armonía, Nada parecía perturbar la paz.

Pero… En una zona del bosque, un grupo de hadas estaban cumpliendo su labor de cuidar las plantas y a los animales, todo normal hasta que vieron un destello detrás de los árboles, curiosas se asomaron a ese lugar escondiéndose detrás del tronco y ven con asombro como en el claro, hay un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta donde salían unos bracitos y se escuchaba el inconfundible llanto de un bebe.

Todas estaban extrañadas y preguntándose de donde salió y quien lo dejo hay; una de las hadas estaba dispuesta a acercársele pero enseguida notaron como una extraña nube negra maligna apareció de la nada y se acercaba a al bebe, todos vieron esta siluetan salieron corriendo, o mejor dicho volando.

Cuando llego con él bebe el humo tomo una silueta varonil no reconocida de alguien y esta tomaba al bebe para enseguida desaparecer con él.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Del otro lado del bosque *$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

De ese lado también se respiraba mucha paz, pero esa paz esta vez fue interrumpida por el prestigioso entrenudo de una batalla; entre las ramas de los árboles se veía como el elfo peli azul saltaba rama en rama tratando de escapar de los disparos de energía que todos estaban por pegarle, se dio la vuelta para lanzar su hacha y después esconderse entre las hojas pensando que hay estaría a salvo, pero el alivio le duro poco cuando miro hacia atrás y diviso una bomba de agua dirigirse hacia él, la cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, la bomba de agua le dio de lleno derribándolo al suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya son dos a tres a mi favor Eriol, te digo que eres demasiado lento-

El añil levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina de su amigo que le mandaba una mirada burlona sosteniendo su hacha en su mano.

-Claro hermano para ti es fácil decirlo- se levantó y se limpió la tierra y hojas en sus ropas –Puedes volar tienes habilidades en peleas y sin mencionar que tienes el cristal arco iris-

-Ja lo que sucede es que eres un mal perdedor-

-Mira quién habla, el tipo que se pone de mal humor cuando pierde un duelo-

-Te aseguro que podría ganarte aun sin mis poderes-

-¿Así? Eso lo veremos- dijo con desafío –Si hay algo que no caracteriza a nosotros los Elfos es nuestra energía ilimitada para luchar-

-Creo que si yo fuera tú usaría todas esas energías para tu "otra" batalla y además, ser el líder de los elfos no debe ser cosa fácil- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No me trates como si fuera un mortal Shaoran tú crees que mi vida es fácil, pero ya quiero verte en mi lugar, sobre todo porque dentro de poco te llegara la hora-

-Por favor, yo sé muy bien cuan exagerado puedes ser, bueno que, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?-

-Creo que será después, ahora tengo que ver como esta Tomoyo-

-Oye que paso con esa energía que… - no pudo completar su frase cuando se percató de un ave a la distancia volando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Eriol.

-No lo sé-

Cuando el ave llega juntó a ellos aterrizas en unas ramas más bajas, que dando de altura, era una lechuza marrón y justo en el pico llevaba un papel enrollado.

-Es una lechuza mensajera- Eriol.

-¿No se supone que las lechuza se usan cuando ay una emergencia o noticia importante?-

-Sí y creo que es para ti, porque no te deja de ver-

El sílfides guerrero se acercó a la rama dominada por la lechuza, le extiende la mano y esta dejo el mensaje directamente en su palma, desenrollo el pequeño la pequeña hoja para leerla en voz alta.

-Tiene que darse prisa, este es un acontecimiento importante, la cigüeña aterrizo, Atte: Clow-

-¿La cigüeña aterrizo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- Eriol.

-La cigüeña aterrizo – susurro el castaño para sí.

Eriol noto con su amigo parecía pensarlo un poco y después vio cómo se agrandaban mucho los ojos de la impresión, casi juraría que le saldrían de los orificios.

-Sakura- dijo de la nada –OH por dios Sakura-

Y sin decir una palabra más alzo vuelo y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Sakura?- se preguntó el elfo -¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con una cigüeña?- lo pensó por unos momentos y por fin él también lo comprendió, teniendo la misma reacción que el castaño.

-Hay era esa cigüeña, ya es la hora, SHAORAN ESPÉRAME- El elfo corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Shaoran volaba con todas sus fuerzas esquivando cualquier árbol y obstáculo que se le atravesara, nada ni nadie le quitaría su preciado tiempo de estar con Sakura y menos en un momento así

Cuando llego con el grupo de sílfides guerreros del sur, mejor conocida como aldea, observo que el lugar estaba casi deshabitado, seguramente se reunieron para saber el estado de Sakura También. Sabía que había un lugar especial para esta clase de eventos así que fue directo hay.

Y tuvo razón, llego a una parte del bosque en donde un terreno estaba rodeado por una gran cortina de lianas todos los sílfides, incluso los sabios y curativos, estaban sentados en la ramas de los árboles de alrededor esperando la noticia.

-(Carraspeo) Shaoran ven aquí- escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo; él y el resto de su familia estaban sentados en unas ramas no muy lejos de él También pudo ver a las parejas de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- Pregunto cuando llego y se sentó junto a ellos-

-Si hace mucho que ocurrió- Irían- Ya no deben tardar en salir-

-¿Nervioso hijo?- Hien.

-Mucho-

Tal como dijeron la dama Kaho y Clow no demoraron en pasar la cortina, viajaron sus vista hacia todos para luego levantar el pulgar sonriente.

Los gritos y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar todos estaban emocionados.

El castaño descendió y se acercó a sus maestros hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Ellos van a estar muy bien Shaoran- Clow.

-Sakura pide verte pronto- Kaho le abrió la cortina para abrirle paso –Muchas felicidades –

El oji ámbar solo asintió entrando a paso lento, no camino mucho cuando vio a su esposa recostada sobre una sábana blanca en el monte y en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto cubierto también por una sábana blanca y ahí se veían unas pequeñas manitas salir de ahí.

Sakura desvió la vista del bulto para verlo, Shaoran quedo encantado con la sonrisa que le envió y la felicidad que transmitían sus ojos lo dejo aún más encantado.

-Hola Shaoran, acércate-

Shaoran no supo porque pero de la nada se puso tan nervioso, hasta trago pesado.

-Acércate si- le sonrió –El no muerde, por lo menos no todavía-

Se acercó cautelosamente, cuando estuvo a su lado se agacha para observar mejor el pequeño bebe de cabellos castaños oscuros, sus ojitos aun serrados su pequeñas manos en puñitos y sus mejillas estaban en un tierno sonrojo, sintió que se enamoraba de nuevo por segunda vez.

-Wow Sakura es, es, es hermoso- acerco su dedo al puño del bebe y este o sujeto con fuerza –Nuestro hijo-

La castaña asintió- Así es nuestro hijo- le beso la frente –Vas hacer muy fuerte y bueno como tú papa amor-

-yo sé que serás tan bueno y noble como tu madre hijo-

Los castaños se intercambiaron una mirada de amor y felicidad.

-Me has hecho muy feliz, te amo Shaoran-

-Tú me has hecho más feliz mi Sakura, te amo, gracias por darme una familia-

Los dos besaron largamente para después separarse y unen sus cabezas para contemplar a su hijo un largo rato más.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- Shaoran.

-Hien, que se llame Hien- la miro sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Claro, le tengo mucho aprecio y respeto al señor Hien, Tu no?-

-También, no te preocupes, a mí también me encanta, bueno Hien se llamara- le acaricio la cabecita.

Volvieron a besarse haciendo con esto una promesa sin palabras de que serían igual de felices ahora con este nuevo integrante en la familia de los sílfides guerreros.

-Shaoran me alegra que hayas logrado llegar pronto- escucharon la voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas.

Rompieron el beso para darse la vuelta y miras a la hermosa amatista acompañada de su ahora esposo Eriol. Este llevaba en sus brazos a un niño de 3 años de cabellos negro-azulado como su padre y los aojos amatices de su madre, al igual que sus padre con orejas puntiagudas.

-Felicidades hermano, te dije que te iba a llegar la hora muy pronto- Eriol.

-Lo que digas Eriol, me sorprende que me hayas alcanzado tan pronto- dijo con burla.

-Te dije que no subestimaras mis fuerzas físicas y felicidades para ti también Sakura-

-Muchas gracias Eriol y gracias a ti también Tomoyo, gracias a ti y la dama Kaho muestro hijo nació sin problemas-

-Fue un gran placer, es lo menos que podía hacer cuando tú me ayudaste cuando nació Elliot – tomo al niño en sus brazos, se acercó a la pareja y le señalo al bebe –Mira Elliot este es tu primo, Por fin tienes un amiguito con quien jugar-

-¿Enserio el querrá jugar conmigo?- pregunto el pequeño elfo.

-Por ahora no Elliot- Sakura –Es muy pequeño para jugar contigo-

-Pero espera un poco más y veras como él y tu serán grandes amigos- Shaoran.

Todos sonreían mientras veían como el niño se acercaba a Hien y le hablaba de lo mucho que se divertían juntos, sonrieron aún más al ver que con cada cosa que le decía Elliot, Hien sonreía y reía, Esos dos seguro serán excelentes amigos.

Han pasado ya 4 años desde que Banshee fue vencida y Sakura tomo el cargo como líder del bosque mitológico. Muchas cosas han cambiado, empezando con que el bosque volvía a tener la misma paz y armonía equilibrada que tuvo antes de toda las catástrofes.

Sakura mostró ser una excelente líder con misma fuerza y decisión que lo fue Atenea y por su puesto Shaoran como su pareja ocupo también el puesto de líder.

Eriol hace un año que ocupo el liderazgo de la tribu de los Elfos después de la muerte de su abuelo, tiempo antes de eso se casó con Tomoyo y tuvieron a Elliot que resultó ser un elfo como su padre, y ahora los tres viven con los elfos.

Cada quien vive si vida a su propio ritmo felizmente, sobre todo los castaños, tenían sus pequeñas discusiones por cosas insignificantes pero las olvidaban enseguida, han sido muy felices viviendo como una simple pareja de casados pero ahora sabían que su felicidad seria el doble con la llegada de su pequeño hijo Hien, con la llegada de ese pequeño Sakura estaban ahora muy agradecida con su familia y amigos de tomar la decisión de quedarse ahí, de lo contrario tal vez nunca tendría la oportunidad de formar esta hermosa familia.

Pero ya como todos saben no todo es felicidad y menos con los nuevos peligros que están por aproximarse.

***$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$* Continuara…*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$***

**HOLA a todos y a todas, espero que la vida los esté tratando bien.**

**Bueno el momento que todas han esperado, la segunda parte del fic de Las Sílfides y como verán este fic traerá muchas nuevas sorpresas y muchos nuevos personajes como ya notaron y vendrán muchos más.**

**Estoy segura que así como yo estoy ansiosa de publicar el siguiente capítulo ustedes están ansiosas por leerlos. A mí me gustaría terminarla pronto pero tengo pensado concentrarme a partir de ahora en el fic de "Mi verdadero hogar" y terminar con el también de una vez por lo que el siguiente capitulo tendrá que esperar un poco.**

**Espero que me tengan la suficiente paciencia y entender que hay muchos usuarios que me están pidiendo la continuación del fic.**

**Bye eso es todo por ahora, adiós nos leeremos en la próxima. Ojala que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**


End file.
